The Realm of Magical World
by vatsa
Summary: On July 31 1980 an anomaly happens when a wizard Harry James Potter is born. He will change the nature of magic itself. See how does his life turn out in a world full of Elemental Magical people and a burden of being a Lord as well as being the "Boy Who Lived"
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The Realm of Magical World

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter and if you recognize any characters it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Note : This world is going to AU. I have tried to incorporate different magical beings. Not elves and dwarves as in the Lord of the Rings. But you will understand once you read the story. Please do not flame me if you are not going to like this story. I am open to any critical review and will do my best to incorporate those into the story. Now… enough chit chatter…lets start.

My story is going to be from 1980 when Harry Potter is born.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 : Prologue

The Mundane or the "Muggle" world as the magical people describe has always been negligent of the weird and abnormal people roaming around them. They see and perceive abnormal things but they disregard it as imagination. The magical world has been hidden from the muggle world in many countries. The main countries which have the maximum population among the magical world were U.S , English , French, Spanish , Indian , Chinese and the Japanese. They have their own ministries. Other countries also have their respective ministries but these were said to be the superpower of the Magical realm. The Wizengamot is a council of members who are responsible for the laws and policies which are issued by the Ministry of Magic.

The magical realm have had many stalwarts in their illustrious history. It is always said that the history is always written by the victors. So they have always been good and bad people as there are two sides to the same coin. The stalwarts of the British Ministry were the founders of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry which was established around 1000 AD. It is said that it was founded by four great wizards and witches of their time. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. It is said that each of the founders had elemental abilities. Gryffindor was known for his fire abilities and similarly Huffelpuff for Earth, Ravenclaw for Air and Slytherin for Water. It is said that each of them had 10 elementals of their element with them which made them so powerful. It is also written in the history books that they had some affinity to other elements and they also had their own powerful elementals which could perform amazing feats of magic.

In the recent history Albus Dumbledore and Tom Marvolo Riddle "He-who-must-not-be named" are known for their magical proficiencies. It is known that Albus Percivial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is the current headmaster for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tom Marvolo Riddle is rumored to be a Dark Lord but also is a prominent member of the Ministry. He heads the Department of International Co-operation.

On July 31, 1980 an event occurs which changes the world completely. A little boy is born to the couple Lord James Charles Potter and his wife and consort Lady Lily Ivy Potter. This brought event changes the wizarding world is ways you would never imagine…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is the first chapter.

I do not have a Beta so please is there are any mistakes… I will rectify them….


	2. Chapter 2 - Harry is born

So did you guys like the prologue?

I know its short but its just a small glimpse of the magical world. As we go forward I will go on explaining things..

Here's Chapter 2, when Harry is born

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 : Harry is Born

A man was moving restlessly along the corridor of St. Mungos. No healer could get him to sit on a chair. He was even refused to let into his wife's room. He could not hear his wife's screaming as he loved her dearly. He knew this was to happen but there was no way that he could have imagined to be experiencing like this. He was praying to the gods to keep his wife and his soon to be born child in safe health. His Magical elementals were also restless making him more restless. His 2 fire elementals Troy, Zenith were growling and mewling at the same time. He still remembered the first time Troy came to him. His father had explained all this to him when he was just 12 years of age. As you go on growing up and increase your magical potential you start loving some elemental type of spells. You keep increasing your repertoire of these and one day an animal of such an element would bow to your wishes as you with your potential have made the animal bow to your power. He remembered as he was casting his Incindio spell for pulling some prank, Troy his oldest elemental had come to him, Troy had bowed and he could understand that Troy would be with for the rest of his life. He remembered the day he named his fire elemental. Elementals do not have a definite shape. Once you name them keeping a animal in mind the elemental from then on will look as that animal to you. He still remembered that day at the beginning of his third year…

Lily, his crush was walking ahead of him on 9 3/4th platform. She was talking to Alice her friend. He could just hear "Alice, GOD you should watch the movie TROY. It is fantastic". He still could decipher what Lily was talking about but the name Troy stuck with him. He named his fire elemental Troy for only that reason. He just prayed that he could watch this movie now with his precious Lily.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" someone screamed.

This brought him out of his thoughts and he started his pacing again. He could not sit still. Just then he heard pounding steps in the corridor. He was getting nervous so he ordered Troy to stay on guard.

"JAMES…!" somebody shouted. He recognized this voice. It was his best friend and brother Sirius Black. A smile came to his face.

"Sirius, where have you been? I sent you the message with Zenith so long back ! Where have you been been mate. I am going spare… " James said worriedly.

"Hold on your horses mate. Don't get your knickers in a twist." replied Sirius.

"I just ran the whole corridor mate. Could you cut me some slack? I was busy so I had to wind up some matters and then I got here as soon as possible." replied Sirius with his charismatic charm and mischievous smile.

"Were you busy or were you busy with someone" asked James with a raised eyebrow.

"Mate, you know me , I am a bachelor forever, just was busy ON someone" replied Sirius with a full blown laugh.

"I don't wanna know mate. Please keep your love life to yourself" replied James shaking his head.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" someone screamed again.

"Ouch. How long has it been" asked Sirius while cringing.

"It's been already two hours mate. It's been the same way. I don't know what to do." replied James worriedly.

Just then a Healer came outside the room and ushered James inside. A look passed between the two men and then Sirius pushed James inside.

As James went inside he could see at least four Healers in the room. Alarmed, he moved towards the bed where his Lily was lying down with sheets covering her body. He could also see her water elementals Fury and Bell were being restrained by at least 3 fire elementals from what he could see. He deduced that these elementals must belong to the Healers around. He concentrated and called his elementals Troy and Zenith to calm down Fury and Bell as they knew each other from a long time. As soon as Troy and Zenith came Fury and Bell stopped being restless and the Healers around him gave him a heartfelt smile. The other fire elementals instantly disappeared and the three healers moved out of the room.

James asked surprised "Elize, were the healers here just to calm down Lily's Elementals?" Elize was their healer when they used to come for checkups in the past 9 months.

"Ya, James . Lily's Elementals are so strong that I had to call in others. The elementals were not letting me touch Lily with my magic." replied Elize. Sweat was pouring down her forehead as she worked on Lily noticed James.

James turned towards the bed to see wife smile beautifully towards him. She was extending a hand towards to him. He took it, and asked

"How are you doing my Lily-love".

Lily replied smiling "As is expected Jamie-poo". He instantly looked towards Elize covering a smile with her hand.

"Lily, please call me that only when we are there, not in front of others" whispered James.

"Hahahaha…" Lily's laughter died down as another bout of pain hit her. James turned worriedly towards Elize and asked

"Elize please tell me everything's alright and this is normal."

She replied with a smile "Ya James, don't worry everything's alright. This is normal. You will soon have a baby in your hands. "

After two more grueling more hours and many expletives from Lily's mouth about myself, my nature and my bits I stood with a baby boy in my hands. Lily was silently watching me from the bed. She saw the joy on James face and she was so happy that her little boy had come to this world. She could not picture a more beautiful moment than this. Their family was now complete. After losing both set of parents in the ongoing war against terrorists called Death Eaters they were silently hoping for some joy. She still could not believe that her little boy was in this world. This boy was hers and James. As she watched on happily something occurred.

She saw a red colour blob in front of her. At the same time she observed a blue colour blob in front of James.

"James, see in front of you..!" exclaimed Lily.

James until that moment was so engrossed in his little boy saw up quickly and was surprised beyond belief.

"How is this possible? A water elemental! I agree that my power is increasing in water based spells. But this is not possible. My primary elemental power is fire. This is extraordinary!" exclaimed James.

Then he saw a red blob in front of Lily and he remembered his father's words when his father was explaining him about the elementals. His father had said your emotions play an equally important part in the elemental call. High emotions with high power sometimes causes extreme cases. He knew there were wizards with different elementals. He knew Dumbledore himself had fire and air elementals. But he did not know how many elementals that great man had.

Shrugging to himself "Lily, this is fabulous." He looked towards his love and many words exchanged between them in just a single glance. They knew each other so well.

Lily said "Lets name them Yin and Yang, James. They appeared before us together and when our baby born was born."

"Okay" James agreed.

James thought of a doe and turned towards his water elemental. He concentrated hard and shaped his elemental into a doe and christened it Yin. He saw a fire elemental in a stag form and he knew this was Yang. He turned towards Lily and mouthed "I love you."

Just then the door opened and Elize came into the room carrying a basket for the baby and was surprised by the two new elementals in the room. She surprised turned towards the couple and asked

"I thought you both combined had only 4 elementals. How did two more come?" she asked surprised.

James laughed and cheekily told "A gift of nature for bringing this lovely boy into the world".

Lily laughed behind him. Elize laughed a little and wistfully asked

"Can I have an introduction with all the elementals?"

"Ya why not? The lion you see is Troy and the eagle is Zenith are my fire elementals. The shark you see is Fury and the tortoise is Bell and they are Lily's water elementals. The two new ones are Yin, water elemental and Yang, fire elemental." said James.

She could watch that the two new elementals were doe and stag and she wondered how fitting these elementals are for the couple before her.

James after watching her wistful eyes asked "Don't you have any elementals?"

"James. Don't be a prat" exclaimed Lily. "Sorry Elize, James sometimes talks without processing things in his thick skull."

"Its okay Lily, really, no James I haven't yet been approached by a Elemental specie." confessed Elize.

James feeling mortified said "Sorry, Elize I did not mean like that. I am really sorry."

It was known throughout the magical world that having an elemental meant you were in front of a powerful wizard or witch. There were some people who did not have elementals as their partners. Out of the wizarding world around 90% population in the British Isles had atleast one elemental as their partner. Not having a elemental as a partner meant that you could never apply for the job of an Auror since the minimum requirement a Auror has is to have a single elemental. His team in the department consisted of 3 people. Sirius Black had two air elementals, Frank Longbottom had two earth elementals and their supervisor Alastor Moody had atleast four elementals as much he knew. It was mandatory rule by the ministry that you had to register elementals. But there was a big loophole in it that you could just register one elemental and then were legally an elemental wizard. After that no one would know whether you have more than one elemental or not. He had registered Troy in the ministry as his fire elemental.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a small cough from Elize.

"What are you going to name this beautiful baby boy?" she asked while cooing to the baby in my hands.

Lily answered proudly "We are going to name him Harry James Potter".

Elize noted down the name in the birth certificate and asked "Are their going to be godparents to this child?"

James had till that moment totally forgot about his best friend Sirius Black. He gave his Harry back to Lily and ran outside. Sirius was dozing on a bench outside the room. James smiled mischievously and called Yin and asked her to pour water on his friends head.

"Arggghhhhhhhhh" exclaimed Sirius. "What did you do that for you prat?!" he said.

"Bringing a new Marauder to this world meant a prank was needed on an old Marauder" replied James while laughing uproariously.

He also heard laughter of guys around him. He saw Remus Lupin, standing with fellow Frank Longbottom and their supervisor Alastor Moody. He saw that Remus was rolling on the floor laughing, Frank was clutching his belly and even his stony supervisor had a smile on his face. He greeted Remus with a hug and gave Frank a pat on the back and shook hands with Moody.

"That's what you get for pranking James on Easter, Sirius" he heard Remus saying to Sirius.

"Sirius, come inside. Lily wants to have a chat with you." said James with a twinkle in his eye.

All the colour drained out of Sirius's face "What does she want with me now? I haven't pranked you or her after Easter. She was so mean and did not feed me for a month after that. She sent a glare everytime I came to your place!" replied Sirius.

James just put an arm around his shoulder and dragged him inside. Inside Sirius could see Lily on the bed sitting a baby in a blanket. He went near Lily and peeked inside the blanket. He watched as cute little boy was sleeping peacefully inside and making gurgling noises while sleeping. His heart went out the moment he saw the boy. Lily saw the change in expression from curiosity to love and her heart melted to see Sirius showing such love for her little boy.

She cleared her throat and saw that Sirius snapped his head so quickly towards her that she laughed and said "Calm down Sirius. I am not going to hex you."

She could see that Sirius was relieved instantaneously. She continued "Sirius, we that is James and I agree that you should be our little Harry's Godfather."

She saw that Sirius was stunned and speechless for a few seconds. She heard a weak "Yes" from him.

"Can I have Harry in my arms?" asked Sirius.

"Ya surely" replied Lily. She handed over Harry to Sirius and she could see that James was watching Sirius intently. But she knew she dint need to worry. Sirius would treat her precious angel as his own angel from now on. She turned towards Elize and motioned to write that the godfather was Sirius Black. She knew that from this moment all their lives, were changed to due to the birth of her angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how do you guys like the second chapter.

Now from the next chapter there are going to leaps in the timeline…..


End file.
